A Curiosity Sated
by ArizonaRed
Summary: A oneshot that takes place before the Black Pearl reaches Isla Cruces movie 2 and adds an extra night just after Jack and Elizabeth’s intense flirting dealing with each other’s curiosity.


**A Curiosity Sated**

**By ArizonaRed**

_(A Oneshot takes place before the Black Pearl reaches Isla Cruces and adds an extra night just after Jack and Elizabeth's intense flirting dealing with each other's curiosity.)_

_NC-17++ Warning!! Actually probably no one should read this! Very graphic but sweet…ye be warned!_

A hesitant knock on the cabin door stirred Jack from studying his sea charts.

"Eh?" The door opens slowly with Elizabeth standing in the doorway. She gingerly walks in and shuts the door behind her.

"Jack...I need to ask you something...in private." Sparrow stands and looks around the isolated cabin.

"Is this not private enough?" He saunters around the desk and toward Elizabeth. "So what is the question, love?"

"Is your compass ever wrong? It can be...right?" Jack gives her a puzzled expression and waits for her to continue. "I love Will...I want to marry him...to be his wife, and make him happy, but I'm not..." Still bewildered but now with a hint of amusement, he remains patient. "I don't know how to be a wife." Standing a foot away, Jack tries to meet Elizabeth's gaze, but she avoids his dark outlined eyes. He reaches up his hand and trails a knuckle down her cheek.

"What is it that you want?" The supple younger woman wordlessly mouths her answer. Timidly, she glances toward the floor, with Sparrow's eyes following her gaze. In Elizabeth's hand was his treasured compass with the arrow pointing back to him. Her eyes trailed up along Jack's body to fall upon his narrowed eyes. It was evident that he understood from the raw lust behind his expression; yet he was clearly restraining himself. Jack's usually charming smirk spread across his lips with a seductive touch. "So that's it then…" Without another thought, Jack sprung forward to catch Elizabeth's lips in a passionate hold. His hands cradled the sides of her face as his blood began to run hot beneath his skin. Stunned at first by his abrupt kiss, she leans into it and wraps her arms around his neck. How far was Elizabeth willing to let her curiosity run with Captain Sparrow? Jack trailed his hands down her to hips and pulls the Governor's daughter tight alongside his rigid body. She gasps in unmasked shock at feeling the hard pressure held firmly against her upper thigh. Sparrow broke his rapid advance and backed away from her slightly. _She really doesn't know what she's getting into_. Jack, who had always prided himself (but just not letting anyone else know) on being gentle and considerate with innocents, had almost let himself take Ms. Swann's virginity, possibly hurting and scarring her on men for life. Just the prospect of having a virgin in your bed is enough to set fire to any man's blood, let alone a Pirate Captain that has gone without any woman for quite some time. (Plotting to overthrow your former first mate, regain your beloved ship and trying to avoid being cast down to Jones's locker does take up quite a bit of one's attention.) Jack took a rugged breath to try and calm his nerves and think straight, even for a moment. But the effects from their flirting earlier that day didn't allow many calm thoughts to scramble through his head. _Gentle, slow, soft_. He simply must remember those three little yet important words.

"Jack?" It was such a nervous whisper it barely registered in his brain. Focusing on her face, she looked as if at any moment she would flee his cabin in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry…I…I don't know what I was thinking…" William Turner's fiancé stepped back away from Sparrow. "I thought that you…never mind. I'm sorry." As she turned to leave, Jack caught her hand and pulled back against him. Inches away from his face Elizabeth saw the familiar shameless look in his eyes.

"I do want you…" he said, answering the previous question that she hadn't been able to ask. "You just caught me off guard." The Captain of the _Black Pearl_ leaned closer and softly touches her lips with his. Jack's breath was intoxicatingly sweet; as if he just ate an apple moments after polishing off half a bottle of rum. "After all, what kind of acquaintance would I be if I let you be married without any practice?" Jack smiled still pressed slightly against her lips, yet he could feel her entire body tremble from inexperience. He lightly trailed his fingers along the outsides of her arms trying to get her to relax. "Easy love, I'll be gentle…I promise." Even lighter than before, Jack leaned in to kiss the tense woman. Slowly, his hands moved along her body with one resting on the small of her back and the other caressing her jaw line leaving his fingers to thread themselves in Elizabeth's hair. Leaving her lips, his own made their way down her neck, causing her head to fall back with a breathy sigh and her hand to lightly rest on his upper arm. Taking this as a good sign of progression, Sparrow edged his hands to the just the outside of her bosom. Delicately running his fingers along the edges of her breasts, he swiftly cupped them and kissed Elizabeth with a great deal of passion so she wouldn't want to protest. It worked. Her hand tightened its grip on his arm and her free hand rested on his hip with the slightest motion of pulling him to her. One hand drifted to the center of her chest and expertly began undoing the buttons on her vest one by one. Once that was off, Jack returned his attention to her breasts, but was decidedly unhappy about her shirt still being in the way. _Well, barriers were meant to be removed, right?_ Sliding his hands along the sides of Elizabeth's stomach, he coaxed her shirt to come up and promptly lifted it free of her body. Jack's own stomach tightened at the sight of such smooth and curvaceous skin. Pushing her back up against his desk with the charts, he almost lost himself in her company again. He wanted nothing more than to throw her on his Captain's bed and plunge himself deep into her…but no. Being her first time, she deserved more patience than that. Besides, she chose him to usher her into this new world of pleasure, not her naïve fiancé. Perhaps she knew on some level that Will's sort of innocence would most likely bring her more pain than dear ol' Jack's years of experience would.

Sparrow's hands once again found their way to her breasts, caressing the sensitive angles. His warm lips left hers; traveling down to find the responsive skin themselves. Elizabeth let loose a soft moan as his affectionate tongue found its target. After a brief moment of relishing her taste, to his surprise, the recipient pulled his mouth back up to hers and began to work at loosening his belt and the sash around his waist. His pistol fell to the floor with a clatter, but it was soon forgotten. Thinking he would help things along, Jack shucked off his boots and stripped off the dark blue vest from over his shirt, which came off next. Both began inching toward his bed with their hands desperately trying to touch every inch of the other's skin at once. Once Elizabeth's legs bumped into the bed, she lost her balance and sat down with a flop, leaving Jack standing before her. He leaned over to continue kissing the young woman, then moving to kneel over her lap. She pulled herself back to the head of the bed with her soon-to-be-lover crawling after her; their lips never losing contact. Lying back, she trailed her soft fingertips down Jack's bare chest, then running both hands down his arms. In turn, Sparrow's hands slipped down to her men's trousers, unbuttoned them and began guiding them off her slim body with Elizabeth helping by slightly lifting her rear. He shifted to lie along her while bringing his lips down to caress her neck and letting his fingers explore down the side of her taut hip. Running the same hand up her back to rest on her shoulder, Jack caught sight of his hand. They were an utterly disgusting and grimy mess, causing Jack to wince in repulsion. Being a Pirate, one usually didn't need to worry about the cleanliness of one hands, in fact it was pretty much a losing battle. But when you get to touch something so soft and clean… He backed slightly from her embrace, but still close enough to whisper against her wanting mouth.

"Give us a moment, would you dearie?" Jack hopped off the bed and crossed the cabin to a table with a pitcher of water and a bowl. Stripping everything from his hands and wrists, he poured some water in the bowl and began to feverishly scrub his hands with a very small sliver of soap. After rinsing, he held them up to admire but still wasn't satisfied with the results, causing quiet curses under his breath. Subsequently, a second scouring ensued to which he was happy with the outcome, then ambled back to an awaiting Elizabeth. Jack paused only for a second at the foot of the bed; he was hoping the image of this beautiful and very naked woman would be burned into his memory for a long time.

"I thought you said hygiene was a mere trifle…" An almost seductive smirk spread over her lips as she had nearly forgotten how nervous was. Jack shrugged in fake indifference.

"Now Lizzy, when have you ever known yer dear Captain ta be truthful?" Realizing the pertinence to the current situation, he quickly added, "Well, 'til now…" Sparrow crawled back up the bed, only to straddle her legs and sit back lightly with a concerned air about him. "You are absolutely sure about this? Last chance ta back out dearie, 'cuz I don't know if I'll have much control about me and..." Elizabeth smiled at realizing that Jack was a bit tense too. She stopped his rambling by gliding her hands up his lean thighs and resting them lusciously close to his mounting need. Gathering up what was left of her tenacity, she sat up to look him straight into his shadowy eyes.

"Yes, Jack. I'm sure I want this." Her soft hands floated up to Jack's face and met her lips to his once again. He gently lowered her back down to the bed while her fingers ran underneath the waistband of his trousers, trying to coax them off. Sparrow obliged and helped her slide them down and off his legs. To her surprise, he again shifted to lie next to her and began trailing his fingertips around her navel. She glanced at him full of uncertainty. Filled with controlled lust, Jack slowly grazes his lips over her cheek, traveling closer to her ear.

"I want ta be certain all of you is ready," he whispered with his breath warmly tickling her ear. "I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you." Their lips passionately came together as Jack's fingers continued traveling to the dark patch of curls. A pleasure-soaked gasp escaped from Elizabeth as her experienced lover found the receptive bud of nerves he was after. Sparrow's kisses became heavier with his tongue dancing along her lips, trying to distract her from what possible pain might be coming next. Carefully, he eased a finger down into her, then a second. Continually watching her face for pain, Jack began moving his hand against her. Elizabeth arched her back and let out such a deep wanting moan that it caused a fresh heat to race through his body. He slipped another finger into her body while his thumb began to lightly massage the bundle of sensitivity just as before. Feeling the tension building in her lower body, Elizabeth's hips began moving with Jack in perfect unison. He could tell she was close; and taking small satisfaction that she hadn't a clue what was to happen, he increased his pace to drive over the edge. "Let it go Lizzy. Don't fight it, love." Jack's warm and seductive words in her ear triggered a new batch of adrenaline to be poured into her blood, pushing her into the hard climax. Her hand desperately gripped Jack's arm as he slowed his pace but kept enough pressure to keep the sensation rippling throughout her body. Slowly, Elizabeth began to emerge from the haze to see a lusciously smiling Jack leaning over her. "First one, eh?" Immediately, Elizabeth felt as if he was ridiculing her, but she only saw the contrary behind his eyes. Obvious lust, concern and…pride? Yes, Captain Sparrow was quite proud of himself being the first to have Miss Swann but more importantly, making her enjoy herself so.

"Umm Hmm…" Elizabeth hummed her reply still quite dazed. "Oh God that was so…" her breathing hitched and let out a content sigh. Jack sweetly placed a kiss on her lips and moved toward the foot of the bed. The moment Jack's warmth was absent at her side, she instantly was disappointed. That was it? That's all he was after? She sat up on her elbows expecting to find him getting dressed, except he wasn't. Silently, he had progressed to crouch between her smooth legs, then slid to stretch his body up toward the juncture of her thighs. Before she could question his motives, Jack swished his hair to one side and placed his tongue where his hand had recently been. Elizabeth gasped in alarm and sat up, pulling herself away from him. She had never even heard of such things being done, much less was she prepared for them to be done to her. "What are you doing?" Jack winced in realizing his overlooked mistake.

"So sorry, love. I should have explained me-self ta keep you from being frightened."

"I wasn't frightened, Jack. I just…I've never heard of…well…" Elizabeth stammered profusely during her failed attempt to hide her inexperience.

"Not a high society sort of thing I suppose, dearie. And I am doubting that your dear William would ever do such a thing, so I thought ta give you this present me-self." She opened her mouth to defend her fiancé, but Sparrow quickly curbed her train of thought. "So far, have I given you any reason not ta trust yer Jack?" The fact was, she only could think of the reasons she felt she did trust him. He had been so gentle, attentive, slow, and seductive; how could she not? When she didn't reply to his question, Jack shot her a look as if to say, "_That's right, love. So lay back and enjoy yourself_." Forcing herself to relax, Elizabeth lowered back down to leaning on her elbows. She was so curious as to what Jack was going to do; she simply had to see for herself. Sparrow rather liked this lusty view of her and moved to meet her again with soft kisses. Growing bolder, Jack lightly began brushing his tongue against the most sensitive spot on her entire body. He paused for only a second to savor her taste; a sweet yet lightly musky taste that suited her perfectly. Gradually adding more pressure, he trailed his tongue down farther as a string of beads slid down the inside of her thigh; it was as if to reminder her that this was Jack, not William. Elizabeth's arms quickly lost muscle control and fell back onto the bed with a heavy moan. Her hands slid down her legs and knotted themselves into Jack's hair, pulling him closer to her. She began motioning where she wanted him and soon she had him moving in a steady, swaying rhythm. The young woman had worked up to her peak so much quicker than last time, but Jack knew he would have to stop before long. The motion she had set in place was causing his whole body to rub deliciously against the soft sheets lying beneath him on his bed. If he didn't, this lovely escapade would end not in the way he or she would have wanted. As he pulled away, she whimpered shamelessly at the loss of contact. Jack discreetly ducked down to clean his face of her, then pulled himself up to lie between her legs. He almost apologized for stopping, but knew that he would make it up to her right now.

"Ready, love?" Jack whispered his question into her ear, sending anxious chills down to her toes. She nodded her reply and stiffened her grip on his bare shoulders. "This might hurt a bit, but I'll do me best not ta." She held her breath as Jack began to ease himself into her awaiting body. His head fell down to rest on her shoulder and as the passage was complete, he let out an uncontrollable deep moan that made Elizabeth want him even more. She was so tight it was almost painful and he knew on some level it was going to take every ounce of strength he had to simply not lose control. Biting his lower lip and holding still for as long as he could stand, he pulled his head up to whisper to her again. "Al…alright then, love?" As she felt Jack's arms trembling from need, Elizabeth was overcome by emotions. Of course it had hurt a bit, but was only a minor discomfort instead of the searing pain that some of her married friends had to endure from their hasty husbands. But not Jack. He had taken every action possible not to hurt, scare or force her into anything. She had trusted him implicitly and he was very careful not to damage that trust. Even now, with gaining what he ultimately desired, Jack was struggling to maintain his control. At that moment, a silent tear ran down her cheek as she realized they were going to share more than a bed this night; but also a bit of fondness between them. She reached up to his face and pulled his down to her lips; giving him the reply he needed.

Slowly, he began to move within her, still letting her body adjust. When Elizabeth started to move with him, Jack tipped his pelvis forward so the lowest part of his stomach would rub up against her warmth. She swiftly worked back up to reaching her peak, with Jack not far behind. His breathing quickly came to match her erratic pace while he was desperately trying to remain in control. He didn't want it to end so soon, but if she didn't finish fast… Moments later, Jack felt her tighten around him as her crest crashed down on to her. Arching her back up into him, Elizabeth dug her nails into Jack's shoulders; making it excruciatingly difficult to not finish with her. Slowing to a stop, he let her recover a moment while he also took the chance to regain his composure. In next to no time, she kissed Jack's lips to tell him she was ready for more, giving him a luscious idea.

"Dearie, would you mind turning over fer us?" Elizabeth produced look of utter confusion, but fully noticed the near wicked grin over his face. Sparrow sat back on his knees giving her enough room move about. More of his lust ate at him as she stretched out on her stomach, giving the Captain a beautiful view of her rear. He let his hands slide up her backside then swiftly dove under her hips to pull her into a kneeling position. Jack leaned over her back to tap on her shoulder for her attention. "It'll be a might easier ta keep yer balance if you happened ta pile some pillows beneath yer chest." She did as he suggested, then Jack straightened back up and pulled Elizabeth's hips to him. "Ready then?" A quick nod of her head and Sparrow pressed forward, tenderly gliding back into her. With both trying to stifle moans, Jack only managed a few shallow strokes before his lover pressed herself back against him and driving his length farther into her than before. Elizabeth's fingers clawed at the bed sheets while Jack's hands were busy trying to hold her hips tightly against his with near bruising force. He let his head fall back and a heavy sigh escape off his tongue just as he quickened the pace. He knew it wouldn't be long now; his climax was already mounting with incredible speed. Jack was rather proud of himself for lasting this long, but he had held back long enough.

Elizabeth sensed his impending release, but it didn't feel right to her. She had always imagined watching the face of her first lover (who, until recent would have been Will) through the most vulnerable and gratifying act in this world. She straightened up and tried to twist her upper body to face Jack, but she unhappily realized he couldn't drive into her as hard as before. Still determined, the young woman slightly pulled away from his embrace.

"Jack," She whispered as seductively as possible while her hand reached up and behind her to tangle his hair with her fingers. "I want to see your face…I've got to see your face when you…" He stopped her statement short by running the tip of his nose up the edge of her ear, only to stop when his lips brushed against it.

"Right then." Moving from behind her, Jack turned to lie on his back and motioned for her to straddle his lap. "But ta get what you want, you'll have ta do the work now." Resting his strong hands on the top of her hips, she guided him into her and began an upward rocking movement with Jack's direction. Elizabeth immediately lost herself in this new position and let her head fall back with a hot breath of passion. The sight of this stunning and lusty woman grinding herself against Captain Sparrow was almost too much for him to bear. Yet, frustration filled him as his release was not yet obtainable. Being inexperienced, Elizabeth couldn't keep to a steady rhythm, leaving Jack aching with need. It was useless trying to suggest a slower but stronger pace with his hands on her hips as she was too deep in her own pleasure to notice.

Unhappy with his impatience, Jack slid his hands up to her waist and pulled her over to the right. Throwing her off balance, she fell to lie on her back with her lover following to land on top of her. The quickness of his actions caused Elizabeth to cry out in surprised delight, which in turn made Jack lose what remaining control he had. Without any real finesse, he swiftly entered her for the last time and lost not a moment to chasing his release. All the while becoming more confident, Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Jack's waist, pulling him farther into her warmth. Each commanding thrust ushered a new, more desperate moan to rip its way from Jack's throat. His younger lover drug her nails across his slick back as he leaned upwards to passionately kiss her tender lips. She let her tongue glide along where it wished, then whispered his name against his lips. Hearing his name threw Jack's lust over the edge, sending exquisite explosions built up from the last few hours to crash over his entire body. Elizabeth gazed at his face as Jack breathlessly moaned his pleasure against her mouth while sensual chills ran down to her toes. After seemingly endless moments, his body relaxed and let him wilt against the woman beneath him.

Still somewhat dazed, Jack dimly realized that his weight might be hindering her breathing, so he shifted to lie beside her on his back, still panting heavily. Elizabeth sighed with deep contentment and rolled to lie on his chest with Jack's hand to rest over her shoulder. Without any words needing to be said at the time, the two exhausted lovers drifted off to equally peaceful sleep.

As dawn approached, the sun struggled to edge its way in the foggy windows of the _Black Pearl_ to shine over the two sleeping lovers in the Captain's quarters. Accomplishing the duty, the gentle glow began to awake Elizabeth, who vaguely could smell a hint of soap and a twinge of salt clinging to the body next to her; a combination from the sea and the exertions from last night. Even more awake now, she noticed something tickling her nose and sleepily opened her eyes to see what it was. Black, not brown. Long and tangled with braids and beads instead of wavy, short and tied back with a strip of leather. _No…_Lifting her head she looked over the unexpected face Captain Jack Sparrow and quietly struggled for her breath as the memory of last night flooded back.

"Oh God no…" Her whisper was so soft Elizabeth didn't realize it had escaped her until the man beside her started to stir. Slowly stretching his body then opening his dark eyes, Jack looked over to Elizabeth and smiled as sweetly as he could being half asleep still.

"Ello love, sleep well?" The young woman reeled back away from Jack; as if some distance between them would erase what had happened. He frowned at the indignation while Elizabeth yanked the blanket up to cover her bare chest. "No need for that, love. I've already seen everything."

"The point is, Mr. Sparrow, this wasn't…I didn't…you shouldn't have…" Jack continued to frown as he sat up onto his elbows and let Elizabeth stumble along in her near-insulting speech.

"Now, don't you be pointing those lovely fingers at me. You be the one walking into my cabin last night and statin' yer intentions. I was just an innocent bystander."

"Ha! Innocent? May I remind you that you started all of this. Remember the "No dress in my cabin" comment or how about the "Your curious what its like" conversation?" A short, confused sigh escaped her lips. "Jack, this wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be married to Will before…"

"Yes it was, or else fate wouldn't have let you show me the compass." He sat up the rest of the way as a silent tear slipped down her cheek. Sparrow reached up and brushed it away, then caressed the side of her face to comfort the guilt-racked woman. "Now what's that fer? Can't be missing me already." Elizabeth sighed again and leaned into the warmth of his hand on her cheek.

"Oh Jack. How could I do this to Will? I love him so much…what if he finds out?" Jack opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't let him get a word in. "Jack, you have to promise me that you'll never say anything about this to anyone. Tell me that we can forget this happened."

"Now I can't promise I'll forget, as I actually hope I never do. But I won't ever say anything to another living soul."

"You promise?" A hopeful sound accented her question.

"On pain of death, I won't speak a word of it." The two sat in a reassuring silence until a thought occurred to Jack. "Although, if yer not careful love, you might give away our little secret."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth watched Jack's demeanor suddenly change. She had never seen him quite so serious in the entire time that she's known him. "Why would I do that?"

"Not on purpose, I'm sure. But certain things are expected of virgin ladies on their wedding nights. You are going to have ta pretend ta be a virgin, since now you are quite obviously not."

"Like how?"

"Fore most would be that you need to cry out in pain when William goes into you at first, then, find a way to bleed, only a little mind you. Prick yer finger or the like."

"But I didn't bleed with you." Jack's face twisted into his all too familiar smirk.

"I knew what I was doing. Since you and William are…were saving yerselves for marriage, I doubt you'd be so lucky. Most likely he'd be lost in the moment and not realize how much pain he would have caused you, if I hadn't of …intervened." His usual persona of a self-serving and utterly confident pirate was quickly returning, much to Elizabeth's dismay. She rather liked this new side to Jack, open, honest and almost loving in a close friend kind of way. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek while his shadowy eyes watched her movements carefully.

"Thank you Jack, for everything." Elizabeth leaned toward him as if she wanted to kiss him again, but quickly decided against it. Jack saw the opportunity and placed a soft yet powerful kiss on her lips for what he knew would be the last time.

"Your welcome…it was my pleasure." He whispered as his fingers slid down her cheek to rest on her shoulder. Almost innocently, the two let their lips caress each other's until Elizabeth tried to deepen the kiss, making Jack pull away regretfully.

"Jack…I think I'm falling…" Sparrow quickly put his fingers to her lips to stop the dangerous sentence in its tracks.

"Don't say it, love. Please don't say it." With both sets of eyes still closed from the kiss, Jack leaned to whisper against her supple mouth. "Yer only feelin' that way because I be yer first lover. You promised yourself to William and I will not let you break that. I and you are merely fond of each other as acquaintances and there can be no more to it." She opened her mouth to protest, but Jack beat her to it. "Lizzy, you belong on a pirate ship just as much as I belong living on land in the governor's home. That's the part of this that is not meant ta be." Elizabeth nodded her head in cheerless agreement. "Now do us a favor and don't think of me rude; I very well am not trying to be. It is well past dawn and the crew will be on deck soon, assuming that Gibbs isn't wake already." He gave her a quick kiss and continued. "Better go get dressed now." She suddenly realized that he was already working hard to protect her assumed honor and warmly smiled back to him.

"Well, I suppose…if I can take the sheet with me for a bit of deserved privacy." She flashed a sarcastic look at him as he returned with his own twisted grin.

"And give up my last chance ta see you naked? Not likely." Jack playfully tugged at the sheet still covering her chest as she let it fall away, gasping in fake shock. Elizabeth gathered the clothing and began sorting between hers and Jack's. She tossed his trousers to him and covered her eyes poorly with gaps between her fingers.

"No need to offend my delicate nature any further than you already have." The two dressed quickly and tried to compose themselves as if nothing had happened. Jack slipped over to the cabin door, opened it about a foot, then stuck out his head to see if anyone was around.

"Bugger," he whispered to himself then turned to face Elizabeth, "I hate it when I'm right sometimes. You're gonna have ta be quick ta keep our secret betweenst us. Gibbs is tending to some loose rigging at the bow; so when I say go, run down the stairwell in front of the door here and start on down to the galley for some breakfast. Savvy?" She nodded her head, yet looked like there was hours of words that still needed to be spoken. Jack forcibly ignored her expression and peered out the door again. "Ready? Now go…go!" He silently kicked open the door wide enough for her to escape and proceed down the stairs. Only making it a few steps down, she turned to Jack, who was cautiously watching Gibbs. She caught his dark eyes with hers and saw the same jumbled emotions in him mirrored back to her. What little time they had for her to leave unnoticed was quickly being wasted. "Go back to William, love." She smiled faintly and disappeared down the stairs.

Stepping back into his cabin, he leaned his head against the door in emotional exhaustion. It was actually hard to let this woman go…not like any of the others. But in fairness, the others were sweet-talked tavern girls or ladies of the night. Lizzy was neither, she was a fiery and spirited young woman that could in fact gain quite a bit of respect on a pirate ship. Jack had to lie to her; he had to make her leave. He would have loved to keep Lizzy for himself, but that would make a strong enemy out of Will. With all the wrong he had done in his life so far, that just couldn't be added to the list. Troubled by his thoughts, he walked over to the table holding the wash basin and began reassembling his hand and wrist adornments. A loud knock on the door made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Eh?" As the door opened, Jack was disappointed to see his first mate entering his cabin instead of his Lizzy.

"Mornin' Capt'n," Gibb's eyes caught sight of the current condition of Jack's bed; a disheveled mess with much of the sheets and blanket piled on the floor. "Everything alright, sir?" Jack glanced back to his bed and winced at forgetting to straighten them, at least a bit. With his usual drunken air about him, he waved his hand absentmindedly at the offending bed.

"Had meself a bit too much rum last night, then of all things my stomach wouldn't let me get much sleep." Gibbs nodded in understanding.

"Had a couple of nights like that meself sir. I just came to tell ya that we are in sight of Isla Cruces. We'll be in range to go ashore within the hour."

"Right then." With that, Gibbs let himself out and Jack began to put on his boots. _Isla Cruces, the chest, Jones_…his current mission had been ushered out of his mind and replaced sublimely by last night's events. But now that she wasn't there anymore, the whole ordeal flooded back to him with a hint of fear. Looking around his cabin, Jack didn't see the jar of dirt Tia Dalma gave him and even more fear ran through his body. He burst out of the cabin, remembering he left it by the helm, and ran up the stairs to retrieve it. "I want my jar of dirt!"

_**The End**_


End file.
